


Surprise!

by EllenLembs



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Carol's fur coat, Christmas Fluff, Christmas hat, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Multiple Sex Positions, Nurse Belivet, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots.<br/>If you have ideas, shoot! I'll try to work them out :)<br/>Carol and Therese dabble into some interesting fantasies ...</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been three years since that moment in the Oak Room. They had gone home together, spending the entire cab ride in silence before rushing inside the apartment. Carol had pressed her against the door as soon as it closed behind Therese, and kissed her fervently. The kiss quickly became heated and Carol pulled Therese along the hallway into their bedroom, shedding clothes while keeping their lips locked together. Safe to say, neither woman left the bedroom for the rest of the weekend. The whispered ‘darlings’, ‘sweethearts’ and ‘I love yous’ said all that needed to be said.

During those three years, Therese grew even more into herself as a person and into Carol. She learned what the best way was to please Carol, tease her and make her cum harder than ever before. Carol loved the way Therese wanted to pleasure her to no end, and let her do the same to the younger woman. They matched incredibly well, knowing exactly what the other needed without needing to hear a single word about it. Their connection only grew stronger the more time they spent together.

Therese has surprised Carol quite a number of times, coming out of the bathroom after taking a shower wearing beautiful lingerie. The first time it was red, and Carol nearly lost it as she complimented her lover on how well that color looked on her. She added that it would look much better on the floor, though. The second time, the black laced bra was barely covering what it was supposed to cover, and the barely there underwear wasn’t very concealing either. There were other times where Therese would step out of the bathroom naked and straddle Carol as she was sitting on the bed, smoking. The blonde couldn’t resist the insistent kisses from the younger woman, and every single time it quickly turned into beautiful and passionate love-making for the rest of the night.

Carol took half a day off as the furniture house had a slow day. It was nothing to worry about though, Carol had been doing wonderful at her job so far. She got into a cab after going for lunch to a small restaurant on Fourth Avenue and drove straight to the private lingerie shop she once went to when she wanted to surprise Harge. That hadn’t worked out though, and she never went again.

Until now.

Carol wanted to surprise her angel tonight. Therese became more outspoken about her desires in the bedroom, and the older woman had encouraged her to tell her what she wanted whenever she felt the need to. Therese shared her thoughts about their love-making sessions, and the things she enjoyed most; but there was one thing she didn’t really dare to tell her lover until a month ago.

_Therese and Carol were about to leave their apartment to meet Abby at the restaurant they always went to, when Therese watched as Carol put on the famous fur coat she had been wearing during their first meeting. It still looked exquisite as the older woman wore it, and Therese had never seen anyone wearing it better than her Carol could._

_“That fur coat …” Therese sighed as she looked her beautiful girlfriend up and down. She fantasized about Carol wearing nothing but that coat while walking around the apartment and making love on every flat surface they could find. She never told the blonde that though, she was too embarrassed. She still blushes every time those thoughts slip into her mind._

_“What? Is something wrong with it?” Carol asked as she tried to look at its back, afraid that she spilled something on it without knowing, or something else had come on it. After a few seconds of silence, she looked at Therese, and was surprised to see flushed cheeks and the younger girl’s eyes closed. “Strange,” she thought._

_“Therese, sweetheart? Is something wrong?”_

_Therese’s eyes snapped open as she heard the worry in the older woman’s voice and quickly shook her head. She couldn’t stop blushing, but wanted to assure Carol that she was indeed doing fine (and more than fine as well). Carol looked at her a bit strange, wondering what caused her lover to blush so furiously._

_“What is it Therese? What are you thinking? You know you can tell me anything right?”_

_“It’s just … That fur coat looks so good on you …” Therese’s red cheeks have dimples on them as Therese falls silent with a smile on her face. Carol just shakes her head, clearly hearing the lust laced in her angel’s voice. They didn’t have time to indulge in another love-making session, they were already running late. She opens the door as she chuckles and pulls Therese next to her in the hallway before closing and locking the door behind them._

Carol had a deep smirk on her face as she remembered the conversation that occurred later that night when they got home.

_Therese had been drinking wine during dinner and the inevitable chat with Abby later at the bar. Carol was glad they had decided to take a cab to and from the restaurant, as she had dry martini’s (as always), and wouldn’t be able to drive them home safely._

_“Wine makes me feel naughty, in a good way,” Therese had said once, and the older woman was curious if her lover would still tell her about their talk in the hallway of their apartment. She still didn’t know what Therese meant when she said those things, but the curiosity was getting the better of her._

_As they arrived at their apartment on Madison Avenue, Carol shrugged off her coat and hung it up where it always was and helped the younger girl take off her coat as well. Therese was very drunk, Carol had limited herself. She still wanted to ask Therese about earlier, and she did so. Therese finally shared her fantasy, and to say that Carol was surprised was an understatement. She had no idea her sweetheart, her darling Therese had such vivid fantasies about her._

Well tonight was the night Therese’s wildest dreams would come true. Carol had gone to buy a sexy lingerie set, black lace. A bra that barely covered her generous breasts, and her nipples were already strained as she thought about what was to come. She had also found a beautiful lace black garter belt and French stockings. Her underwear was also black lace, and matched the bra she was wearing. Red heels were adorning her feet, and she had the famous fur coat on top of it all as she sat on the couch in the living room. She was waiting for Therese to come home, and she knew it could be any minute.

As she finished her cigarette, she heard the keys in the lock and the front door opening. She could only imagine the look on her lover’s face as she took in the darkness of the apartment. She put out the cigarette butt in the ashtray and stood up. Her heels made clicking noises as she made her way over to meet Therese. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw Therese coming through the door of the living room.

“Hello, darling.”

“Carol? What’s going on?” Therese still looked confused as she took in the appearance of Carol.

“Tonight is the night I will make your dreams come true, sweetheart.” Carol made her way over to a still stunned Therese and took her hand into her own. She pulled her towards their bedroom at the end of the hallway and opened the door before stepping aside. Therese looked into the room and saw candles on the nightstands and vanity. She started to realize what was going to happen tonight. Their earlier conversation about the fur coat popped into her head too, and Therese blushed furiously once again.

“Are you ready, my love?” Therese could only nod as she sat on the bed, naked. While they kissed, Carol had undressed her lover and pushed her towards the bed. She pulled back as soon as the younger woman had taken a seat on her side of the bed, and stood up again.

She opened her fur coat, and Therese gasped (and felt the wetness pool between her legs) as she took in the sight of her absolutely stunning lover. Carol looked good in anything, and Therese really did mean anything, but her previous outfits had nothing on this one. Carol was the perfect example of beauty and sexiness as she showcased her beautiful black lingerie for the brunette.

Therese pointed to Carol, then turned her hand and curled her finger twice. Carol’s smirk widened as she took in the sight of a beautifully naked and aroused Therese on the bed. Her heels clicked against the floor as she came up to the bed. She left them beside the bed as she straddled her lover, the coat draping over Therese’s lower legs.

Therese captured Carol’s lips into a heated kiss and it immediately deepened. Tongues fused together as moans filled the room. The blonde cupped the brunette’s face to bring her closer to her face, and Therese placed her hands on Carol’s hips as she squeezed. Carol broke the kiss as she gasped. Therese had flipped them over suddenly, and Carol found herself lying on her back and her lover immediately pressing her naked body fully against hers. She moaned as Therese leaned in to kiss and suck her neck.

“Therese, oh God …” Therese smirked as she heard the silent plea in Carol’s voice. She pulled away from that beautiful neck she always gravitated towards, and looked down at the beautiful woman lying beneath her. She pressed her lips against the full red ones she loved kissing. She slowly let her hands roam the hot body lying on the bed, feeling the black fabric beneath her fingers. She could feel Carol’s hard nipples poking through and the wetness on the blonde’s panties. She growled as Carol suddenly pressed a thigh between her legs, surprising her.

“Take it off,” Therese whispered as she let her hands wander to the brown fur coat still wrapped around Carol’s lithe frame. Carol could only nod as she heard the lust clearly in her lover’s voice and lightly pushed her up so she could shed the coat and let it fall to the floor. It didn’t matter where it ended up anyway. Therese immediately put her hands on Carol’s back and unclasped the black bra. She ripped it off and threw it somewhere across the room.

“God, you’re so beautiful Carol.” Therese sighed as she took in the sight of Carol’s bare breasts and hard nipples. She lowered her head and let her tongue flick one nipple. Carol moaned very loudly at the warm tongue playing with her very sensitive peaks. She closed her eyes and threw her head back at the amazing feeling of Therese lavishing her nipples with the warmth of her tongue and mouth. Therese wandered over to Carol’s other nipple after a few minutes, bathing this one in warm wetness as well. Carol started breathing heavily, adoring the way Therese was loving her right now.

A few minutes later, Therese let her hands roam across Carol’s stomach and over her now soaking wet panties. She slowly leaned up to kiss the blonde’s neck, jawline and mouth as her hands played with the garter belt. She slowly unhooked the French stockings and pushed them down the older woman’s legs. She kissed every patch of skin that was revealed in the process.

Next was the garter belt still adorning Carol’s hips. She pulled them down agonizingly slowly, and Carol nearly growled as she took in the smirk on Therese’s face. She knew the brunette was deliberately prolonging this moment, enjoying the way she was squirming under her touch and mouth. She was sure her lover could see the lust and arousal in her dilated blue eyes. Therese again threw everything somewhere across the room, but neither really cared where it ended up.

Therese let her fingers tickle the older woman’s inner thighs as Carol willingly opened them for her angel. Therese’s smile was genuine as she looked up at the blonde. Carol was startled by the pure love shining through in her lover’s green eyes. She had to close them though as Therese kissed her soaked panties, finding her clit easily.

“Please Therese … I… I can’t,” the rest of her sentence turned into a strangled squeal as Therese sucked her clit into her mouth through the fabric. She threw her head back, and growled as the brunette took her mouth away only a few seconds later. She felt hands pulling at the waistband of her panties and the cold air hitting her bare pussy. Therese took a few seconds to take in the beautiful sight before her. Blonde curls right above a protruding clit and wet, swollen lips. A dripping opening. She couldn’t wait any longer and let her tongue lick up Carol’s slit.

“Ohhhh Therese, darling …” Carol sighed breathlessly. Therese devoured her sex, and Carol felt herself explode in a matter of minutes. Therese licked up every drip that came out of her, and moaned out herself as she tasted her lover’s juices. She could never get enough of her beautiful Carol, and she indulged on this as many times as she could. They had confessed very soon in their relationship how much they enjoyed eating each other out.

Therese licked Carol’s sex until she deemed it clean enough, before placing one soft kiss on Carol’s cute blonde curls. She kissed her way up Carol’s quivering stomach and felt the still tense muscles. She kissed her still hard nipples before nuzzling her neck and lacing it with soft kisses. She sighed and felt Carol sigh as well.

“Did you enjoy the surprise, sweetheart?”

“Yes I did, thank you so much, Carol.” They kissed softly, slowly moving their lips against each other’s. it slowly turned heated, and Carol pushed Therese onto her back. She kissed her way down the younger girl’s body and slowly licked her sopping sex until the brunette came, loudly moaning her name and shaking.

That wasn’t the end, though. They continued to love and worship the other’s body for the rest of the night, never once thinking about eating dinner. They had each other, and that was everything they'd ever need.


	2. Another surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few asked for more, so here I am! This little thing just popped up in my head. I'm not sure if there was a shop like the one mentioned in this store in the 50s, but I just had to write this. Hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!

It had been two weeks since Carol’s _very_ pleasant surprise, and now Therese had her own thing ready for her lover. She had done the whole lingerie-stripping thing a few times already, and had attacked the older woman naked some other times. She loved making love to Carol, and loved when the blonde would return the favor. They indulged in each other nearly every night, never being able to go to sleep without at least giving the other one mind-boggling orgasm. Every single time would blow both their minds, even though the orgasms never felt the same. It always felt _different_ , not necessarily better.

Tonight would become the most intense night both women had ever had. Therese felt hot just thinking about Carol’s reaction and the events that would happen later that night. She knew that the blonde loved her, immensely so, but this was something very new. Therese had set everything up in the bedroom, closed the curtains, turned down the lighting in the room and had dressed up. Carol had been feeling a little under the weather the past few days, and Therese was ready to nurse her to health, in a _special_ way.

A few days ago, instead of taking a cab to Madison Avenue, or calling Carol to come pick her up, she decided to walk home. She had a tough, long day at the New York Times as she was head photo editor by now. She had climbed up the ladder, something most men in the workplace were very pissed off about. Therese didn’t care though, she loved her job and was good at it too. She still took as many pictures as she could, mostly of Carol, sometimes she would capture mother and daughter when Rindy would come over for a few hours. Harge had loosened up over the years, Rindy was even allowed to stay the night once. Carol didn’t mention anything, but Therese knew that her lover missed her daughter dearly. She held her close whenever she felt Carol’s frustration.

During the walk home, she passed a very dark store. She never paid any attention to the road while in the cab, let alone when she was in the car with Carol. She could never get enough of watching her lover’s beautiful features, and she always only watched Carol during their rides. Now, however she stopped in front of the dark windows and tried to look in. She couldn’t see very clearly, but when she saw a woman coming out of the door with a bag that was still slightly opened; she figured it out. She saw a long, thick sort of toy, much like a carrot. Her imagination started to run wild, the things she and Carol could do with it ran through her mind. She shook her head and proceeded her walk home, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Today, Therese finished work early (which was an exception), and walked home once again. Carol wouldn’t be home for a few hours, she had already called Therese’s office to let her know she would be working overtime. That’s when she started to think about surprising the blonde tonight. The brunette knew that Carol would be quite tired, and she was already a little ill, but Therese was sure she would gladly join her in her little roleplaying.

She stopped by the new store she discovered a few days ago, and found a sexy nurse’s outfit, complete with little hat and white stockings. They also had red sexy heels, much like those Carol was wearing two weeks ago, and Therese didn’t doubt. She still blushed as she talked to the cashier as he asked her about the lucky fella getting a special treat tonight. She didn’t say anything as she paid, took the bag from the man behind the counter and stepped out of the store quickly. “ _Good thing those bags don’t reveal anything_ ,” she thought as she made her way home.

She took a shower, shaving everything that needed to be, and put on some make-up. She preferred it when Carol did it for her, like she usually did in the morning, but this would have to do for now. She put on a robe before stepping into the kitchen, preparing some light dinner for herself. Carol was going to have dinner at the store, she had learned from the phone call. She was quite nervous, so she couldn’t stomach anything heavy right now. She did the dishes right afterwards and put everything away again. She looked at the clock; Carol would be coming home quite soon now. Her shower had taken longer than she had anticipated. Oh well, she was ready to treat Carol to her beautiful surprise.

She went into the bedroom and stripped herself of her robe. She felt uncertainty creep up; what if Carol didn’t want to do this? What if Carol thought this was only foolish? What if Carol didn’t want Therese to do this? She quickly shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. She could only hope that Carol would like it, there was nothing she could do about it now. She had bought the outfit, and wanted to use it.

She put it on and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Before doing so, she turned down the lights in the living room and hallway. She took a cigarette out of Carol’s box and lighted it before sitting on the couch. Her heels clicked against the floor as she went, and she tried to stop her foot bouncing up and down but she was still quite nervous. “ _There’s no going back now,”_ Therese thought as she heard Carol opening the front door with her key.

Carol came home to a completely dark apartment, which surprised her. She knew that Therese should’ve been home by now and called out to her lover. When she heard nothing in response, she quickly put her coat in the closet and her shoes onto the shelf. Therese could hear the soft stocking-clad feet coming down the hallway and she took one last deep breath before standing up. Only the light of the streetlamp coming from outside illuminated the room and her smirk grew on her face. Carol had a look of genuine surprise on her face as she saw the outline of her beautiful girlfriend standing before her. The blonde quickly flicked on the light and gasped as she saw the brunette’s outfit.

“Mrs. Belivet, I’m so glad to see you. I heard from my colleague that you’ve been a bit ill the past few days, and I’ll be taking good care of you.” Carol couldn’t speak, she was stunned at the boldness of the younger girl. She had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, and she was happy to let Therese take care of her. She could only nod in response, and swallowed hard as the younger girl walked up to her.

“Follow me, please.” Therese whispered hotly into Carol’s ear and she could feel the older woman shiver. She was completely submerged into her role now, and she wasn’t going to back down. Oh, she’d take care of Carol alright. She was in for one hell of a ride. She softly took the blonde’s hand into her own and pulled her towards their bedroom. She opened the bedroom door, and smiled as she watched Carol take in the setting.

The room was filled with candles that had been lit before. The curtains were drawn and the bed was made. Carol softly tugged on Carol’s hand again and guided her towards the bed. She softly pushed Carol down to sit and bent down. She picked up one of Carol’s feet and started placing soft kisses all over it. Carol threw her head back and moaned out, Therese knew that Carol’s feet were a particularly sensitive spot.

Therese started to take Carol’s clothes off until she was left in only her underwear. It was a beautiful red lace set, a bra that barely covered the blonde’s chest and a laced thong that was already soaked.

“Take a seat on the bed Mrs. Belivet, I’ll be right back.”

Therese slowly walked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door behind her. She’d felt Carol’s eyes burning in her back. She opened the tap and cupped her hands to splash some water into her face. Although Carol was supposed the one being taken care of, she herself felt the effects of this just as much. Therese loved making love to Carol, and hoped that she wouldn’t get too hot and bothered throughout this whole thing.

Carol was sitting on the bed, wondering what Therese was doing in the bathroom. She wanted to get this thing going as she found it incredibly hot. The brunette was a very, _very_ beautiful and hot nurse in that outfit and she loved that Therese did this for her. She looked up as she heard the door open once again and locked eyes with the younger girl.

“So Mrs. Belivet, are you ready for your treatment? I saw your symptoms and the best thing for you to get better is to sweat it all out. I know just the way. Sound good?” Carol could only nod, she didn’t know what to say anymore. The prospect of sweating it all out in the way she imagined it would be so incredibly sexy as she watched Therese’s hips sway as she walked up to the bed. She left her heels beside the bed and straddled the older woman. The nurse’s outfit ridded up and Carol could see the white garter belt underneath the outfit. She had to place her hands on the brunette’s hips and caressed her sides.

“ _Are you ready?”_ Therese leaned down. Again, Carol shivered but said nothing. She placed a soft kiss on the sensitive spot behind her ear and kissed her way down Carol’s cheek to her lips. The kiss quickly became heated and tongues melted together. Carol’s hands wandered down to Therese’s ass cheeks, and squeezed. Therese moaned into her mouth.

Carol started to unbutton Therese’s shirt and pushed it down her shoulders. Therese helped her take it off and threw it to the floor beside the bed. Carol’s bra followed, and the brunette started to lace her lover’s neck with kisses. She sucked the blonde’s pulse point softly, just enough to leave a light mark behind. Carol moaned out loudly at the action.

Therese was making her way down to Carol’s beautiful breasts when she was suddenly pushed over and onto her back. Carol wasted no time in straddling the younger girl and in turn lacing her neck with wet kisses. “ _It’s your turn tonight, my angel._ ” Carol whispered as she kissed Therese’s jaw. Carol had enjoyed how her lover had taken charge a few weeks ago and she wanted to return the favor.

She let her hands wander down the beautiful body underneath her, feeling the fabric of the white bra, garter belt and stockings. She didn’t waste time and quickly took it all off and threw it somewhere behind her. She didn’t care where it landed, that was something for tomorrow. She let her tongue flick one of the brunette’s hard nipples, and heard the loud moan in response. She took it into her warm mouth and sucked gently. Therese liked it soft in the beginning, and then hard all at once.

Therese was surprised that Carol would take charge tonight, she didn’t expect her to. It didn’t matter to her that she had done so with the whole fur coat situation, she just wanted her lover to feel good and loved. She didn’t mind it though, she loved when Carol went down on her. During the years, they both learned exactly what the other liked. She trusted Carol to love her like no one else could.

The only thing standing in between them being fully naked was Carol’s beautiful red laced thong. Therese wasted no time in lowering her hands to Carol’s ass cheeks and squeezing before pulling the offending item. Carol smiled as she looked up to the brunette. As they locked eyes, it became clear what Therese really wanted to next. Carol takes her position, pushing one of her thighs underneath the younger girl’s and placing the other over Therese’s other leg. They both gasped as their sensitive and wet clits touched.

Their movements quickly became frantic, and it only was a matter of minutes before they both came at the same time. Their juices mingled wonderfully, and Carol had to have a taste of their mixed scent. As soon as she stopped trembling she took her legs away from Therese’s and dived in between them. Therese always tasted delicious, and this time was no different. She circled the younger girl’s clit with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. At the exact same time she pushed two fingers inside her sopping opening. Therese screamed out the blonde’s name.

Once again, Carol had Therese approaching the point of no return in a matter of minutes and the brunette came tumbling over the edge loudly and very hard. Carol could only smirk as she felt the wetness running into the palm of her hand. She slowly took her fingers out and released Therese’s swollen clit. She licked her fingers clean and placed one last soft kiss on the younger girl’s clit before kissing her way up to Therese’s breasts, neck, and finally lips.

“Mmmmm, thank you for that my angel.”

“What do you mean my love,” Therese has a slightly confused look on her face.

“I never told you, but I sometimes pictured you as a hot nurse coming into the room and taking care of an old lady like myself. This was so amazing, I love you so much darling.”

Therese didn’t know what to say in response, and instead just smiled that angelic smile the blonde loved so very much. She softly pushed against Carol’s chest and the blonde fell onto her back. Therese straddled her, her juices dripping onto Carol’s stomach and pussy.

“Let me show you how much I love you, my gorgeous love.” Therese slowly placed kisses along Carol’s neck and heard her sigh every minute or so. She didn’t speed up her actions though, she wanted the blonde to enjoy this for as long as she could. After ten minutes of build-up, Carol finally came. She was trembling and moaning out as Therese licked every inch of her pussy. Therese gasped as fluids nearly shot out of the blonde’s opening and into her face.

Carol had actually _squirted_. Therese couldn’t believe it.

She had heard some stories from their friend Abby, who had told them about those few times the girl she was in bed with did the same. She didn’t know she could get Carol to, though. Carol opened her eyes slowly and saw the shocked look on her lover’s face. She had felt the intense orgasm from her toes until the tips of her hair, but didn’t know about what had exactly happened yet.

“What’s wrong dear?”

“Carol, you …”

“What? What is it?”

“You … I can’t believe it, but you squirted!”


	3. Favorite sex positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Therese celebrate a special day in the best way possible.   
> Smut, smut and more smut.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Even though their relationship had been going on for quite a while now, Therese and Carol tried to make love to each other at least once a day. Their hunger for the other was insatiable, and the orgasms they gave each other were always mind-blowing with intensity. Both of them had squirted quite a number of times by now. Therese made Carol squirt again when she bought yet another sexy outfit as a surprise for the blonde’s birthday. Carol didn’t like celebrating that particular day, but that was until Therese came along and surprised her with the new outfit.

Today was a very special day for the Belivaird household. It’d been exactly five years since Carol first locked eyes with her angel Therese across the floor of Frankenberg’s department store. The start of a beautiful journey. They’d both cleared their schedules for the entire day, and no one would dare to interrupt them. Abby was out for the day anyway, and Rindy was staying with Harge. This was _their_ day, and they intended to spend it in each other’s arms.

Carol had woken Therese up with a sweet orgasm, only using her mouth to bring the younger woman towards and immediately over the edge. Therese had returned the favor as soon as they got into the shower, pushing the blonde up against the wall and fucking her relentlessly; just the way Carol liked it. The brunette sucked Carol’s neck as she came hard underneath the steaming water, leaving clear marks.

Therese was in the middle of preparing breakfast when Carol came up behind her and fucked her like that. Three fingers jammed into her sopping entrance and a thumb working her clit over deliciously, it was no surprise that the brunette came hard all over Carol’s hand. Breakfast was all but forgotten as Therese turned around and kissed Carol frantically and pushed her back until her ass hit the kitchen table. Therese didn’t waste any time, she pushed Carol on her back and pulled up a chair. It was the best breakfast she’d had in a while.

After that, they both got into the shower again, but actually got round to doing the thing they were supposed to (but not after a mind-blowing orgasm each). They continued their love-making in the living room, christening the new sofa they had recently bought. It was much more comfortable than the one Carol had originally bought for the Madison Avenue apartment, even though it looked beautiful in the living room. Therese came hard as the blonde pushed her tongue inside her over and over again, her back arching up and moaning out Carol’s name like a prayer.

Therese placed her naked ass on the rug and sat back against the couch. Carol knew what to do; the brunette wanted her to ride her face as she leaned against the back of the couch. She wasted no time and placed her knees on either side of Therese’s face on the cushions and leaned down. It didn’t take the older woman long to cum at all; one look down at the brunette eating out her pussy like it was her first meal in weeks sent her over the edge immediately. It was the hottest sight Carol had ever seen and she came like never before; her cum ran down Therese’s neck and onto her breasts.

Carol slid down Therese’s body after that intense orgasm and ate out her lover much like Therese had done to her just minutes before. The younger woman’s taste was intoxicating and Carol felt she could never get enough of that scent and taste. She sucked hard on Therese’s clit and pushed in two fingers, curling them on every single trust and rubbing that sweet spot inside her lover. It never took them long to cum, and this time didn’t prove any different. Unless they actually choose to prolong and strengthen the other orgasm, as much as that was possible, it was only a matter of minutes before they exploded underneath the expert hands and mouth of the other.

* * *

 

By mid-afternoon, they found themselves back into the queen-sized bed in their room. After defiling each other on every single flat surface in the living room, kitchen and hall (Carol had pushed Therese up against the front door and ate her out like there was no tomorrow, and the brunette had squirted once again), they decided to worship each other’s body between the red satin sheets adorning their bed.

“Therese, dear, what is your favorite sex position?”

Therese was a bit shocked by Carol’s bold question. It shouldn’t, Carol was known to curse like a sailor and be quite bold with people she didn’t like, but this question surprised the brunette a tad. She didn’t know what to say immediately, so asked why the blonde wanted to know.

“I just … I don’t think I’ve ever asked you before, and I want to know. I want to fulfill all your fantasies dear, but you barely tell me what they are …”

Therese blushed when she heard those sexy words being whispered in her ear with that incredibly velvety voice of her lover. Just a few dirty words were always enough for the brunette to get incredibly turned on and horny. She did have some positions in mind that they didn’t use very often but that she always enjoyed to the maximum.

“Oh Carol, I don’t know …”

“Shhh, you can tell me baby. We’ve been together for five years and you’ve only shared a couple of your extremely sexy fantasies with me … I know you have more of them in your mind, and I’d love to help you fulfill them all.”

“Well I …” Therese started to think back. Her latest sexy dream was one for the books, and she closed her eyes as she thought about what happened.

_Therese was lying on their red satin sheets, completely naked. Her feet were tied to the bed, as well as her arms and she couldn’t move much. Her sight was blocked as Carol put on a blindfold and tied it tightly at the back of the brunette’s head. The younger woman didn’t have a clue what was going on. A couple of minutes ago, she was fucking herself while waiting for Carol to arrive at home, and the next thing she knew she was tied up and derived of her sight. Secretly, she didn’t mind much, she always loved it when the blonde took complete control._

_Carol smirked as she had Therese under her complete control, she enjoyed it, and knew that the brunette did as well. Putting on the blindfold only added to the arousal for the both of them. Carol didn’t waste any time and straddled her lover. The both of them were completely naked and the blonde moaned as she felt her sensitive center come into contact with Therese’s abs. She started grinding on the brunette’s taut stomach and leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth. She used one hand to tweak the other one over and over again._

_Therese didn’t have a clue of what was going on, but she was enjoying every second of this. Carol’s sticky juices were covering her stomach and her nipples were getting the most delicious treatment she could ever imagine. Carol was rough with her, but didn’t hurt her. They’d found the balance a while ago, and the both of them knew just how far they could take it._

_Carol couldn’t stop grinding her hips until she came, and cum she did. It was very loud, as Carol was very much turned by the sight of a restrained and blindfolded Therese. After she came down from that wonderful high, she licked up all the juices on the younger woman’s stomach and immediately moved down towards Therese’s center. She licked, sucked, nibbled and fucked Therese until she came tumbling over the edge with Carol’s name on her lips like a prayer._

_That was the first of many, many orgasms that night. Carol worked Therese up at least six times and made her cum harder every time. She rode the brunette’s face once while reaching behind her to fuck her lover too. The feeling of fucking Therese relentlessly and the younger woman chomping down on her pussy at the same time sent both of them over the edge quick and hard._

“Therese, darling? Care to share? I can see you blushing.”

Therese was snapped out of her thoughts with those words. After a bit of stuttering and reassurance from her lover, the brunette finally shared her dream. Carol couldn’t help but moan when she hears those words falling from her angel’s lips. She _so_ wanted to do that, like right that moment. She knew Therese had somewhat of a dirty mind when it came to the bedroom department, but this was incredibly hot.  

“If you really want that to happen darling, we can do that … I’d love to use restraints on you and have you under my control. If you don’t like it, tell me okay? We can stop at any moment.”

Therese blushed, she really wanted this to happen. It wasn’t the first time that that dream popped up while she was sleeping, but actually telling the blonde about it took her a lot of courage. Nonetheless, she stood up and she and Carol went through the closet to find some scarves.

“Why don’t we only tie your arms to the bedposts Therese? We’ll take it easy this first time and maybe next time add the restraints for the legs.” Carol came up to stand behind Therese as she whispered those words into her lover’s ear. Therese closed her eyes and moaned out as Carol started to kiss, nibble and suck at the sensitive spots on her neck left there earlier. She already had some marks, but Carol intended to add some more. Therese is hers, _and hers only_ , and the world should know.

Therese brought out two scarves of Carol’s: the soft pink one the blonde was wearing that day in the department store, and the red one she was wearing during that lunch ‘ _date_ ’ (it didn’t really sound like a date, but the both of them liked to think of that first meal together as a date). The brunette turned around in Carol’s arms and started kissing her frantically while pushing her back towards the bed in the middle of the room.

Once the blonde’s thighs hit the mattress, Therese stopped pushing and pulled away from the heated kiss. Instead of letting Carol sit down on the edge, she herself sat down against the pillows against the headboard and started tying the scarves around her wrists. Carol couldn’t help but smirk and quickly crawled up towards her lover. She kissed her passionately as she helped the younger woman with the scarves blindly. Surprisingly, the scarves were wrapped around the brunette’s wrists quite quickly.

Carol pulled back from the kiss and Therese whimpered as she lost contact with the blonde’s incredible tongue. She softly pushed Therese further onto the cushions until she could pull the younger woman’s arms above her head and tie them to the bedposts. She didn’t tie them up too hard, she didn’t want to hurt the brunette or cause her to strain a muscle or something.

Once Carol was finished with the task at hand, she went to sit in between Therese’s open legs. The sight before her was one dreams were made out of. Therese had her arms above her head and she couldn’t move them, her normally green orbs were almost completely black as they locked eyes, and her nipples were already strained. Her abdomen was tensed up and she could hear the ragged breathing coming from her open mouth. Carol’s blue eyes travelled further down Therese’s body and she gasped as she saw the brunette’s center.

Therese had never been this wet before. There seemed to be sticky juices everywhere the blonde could look. Her inner thighs were completely covered as well as the younger woman’s pink and swollen pussy. Her lips were open, and her clitoris came out of its hood. Carol swore she could see it pulsing. Therese’s tight opening was dripping, the next drop threatening to fall down onto the red sheets. Before that could happen, Carol leaned in and licked it up.

“God, Therese. You taste so wonderful darling … Are you ready for me?”

“Y-yes I’m rea-ready Carol. Please love me like – oooohhh – like only y-you can.”

“You’ll love this so much dear. I’ll take good care of you.”

Therese wanted to respond, but right after Carol finished her sentence, she sucked the brunette’s clit into her mouth. The words about to leave her mouth turned into a strangled moan and Carol’s name fell from her lips much like before. Just a minute later, Carol pushed three fingers into Therese’s opening. The brunette’s back arched up, but with the restraints on her arms it didn’t go up very high. Moans kept falling from her lips as Carol made her tumble over the edge.

Once Therese came down from her high, Carol kissed her way up the brunette’s body. She stopped at her perky breasts, feeling bad that she didn’t give them any attention before and lavished them with kisses and nibbling until Therese came again. Carol was surprised, she didn’t know Therese would come just because Carol played with her sensitive peaks. It was the first time that had ever happened, but it wouldn’t be the last, that was for sure.

Therese couldn’t stop grinding her hips onto whatever part of Carol was in reach. An idea popped up in the blonde’s mind: tribbing. It wasn’t something they did very often, every once in a while they had a quickie with scissoring. That was when they really needed to hurry but feel the other person cum as well. She positioned herself between Therese’s legs and lifted the brunette’s up and guided them around her waist. Therese caught on quickly and held Carol’s middle between her legs.

Carol leaned in to kiss her lover and pushed forward with her hips as soon as their lips met. Both of them had to pull back though, the sensation of feeling their clits meet was too strong. They both moaned out loudly and locked eyes as they felt their pulsing clits rubbing against each other. Carol moved back and forth, up and down until their mingled juices were dripping down onto the sheets. Therese threw her head backwards as she came hard, and Carol followed seconds later.

Panting and moaning was the only thing that could be heard throughout their bedroom for a few minutes. Carol unlocked Therese’s legs from around her waist, only to put one of her own over Therese’s and trib again. She loved this position, and it seemed like Therese did as well. She lifted the brunette’s other leg over her shoulder and kissed her legs while tribbing her hard. She kept grinding her clit into the younger woman’s and it felt incredible. Her thrusts became jerky, signaling that it wouldn’t last long anymore until she came all over Therese. Therese was right on the edge with her, and they came tumbling over it at the exact same moment as the blonde thrusted very hard at the right time.

* * *

 

“Carol?”

“Hmmm?”

“You barely tell me any of your sexual fantasies … I want to know about them.”

Carol pondered that statement for a while. She had indeed only shared one or two of her sexual fantasies with her angel Therese. She loved hearing about the brunette’s sexual fantasies, but she had a fair share of her own as well. Carol didn’t mind sharing them though. Therese had just almost never asked her before, and she didn’t want to scare her off. For today, she chose one of the more mild fantasies she had in mind.

Therese was still tied up to the bed by her arms. Carol had taken her five times, always either fingers or her mouth. She’d rode her face once more too, holding onto the headboard as she squirted into the brunette’s face. Therese licked up every drop of cum she could possibly find, and that caused Carol to come all over again. She grinded her face into the younger woman’s face and pushed her lover’s mouth into her pussy.

Now they were both on their back, and Carol knew what she wanted to do next. She’d heard about this position from Abby. Even though their sexual relationship ended just as fast as it started all those years ago, they still shared their bedroom stories. Abby knew how both Therese and Carol squirted more times than they cared to admit, and Carol knew all about Abby’s adventures with the redhead and other conquests.

“I’ve been thinking about this one position quite a number of times recently, and I really want to try it with you. If you want, I can untie you so you can use your hands too but that’s up to you my darling.”

“What do you have in mind Carol?”

“69.” _Oh. My. God._ Those three words ran through Therese’s mind as soon as she heard that number coming out of Carol’s mouth. She too had heard about that sexy position from Abby, and wanted to do it. She didn’t mind staying restrained though, and told Carol she’d use her mouth only. She’d eaten her out like that quite a number of times in the past, and she knew how to do so better than anyone else.

Carol didn’t waste any time and positioned her body on top of Therese’s. Her pussy came up just above the brunette’s face and her juices were dripping out of her opening, down to her clit and abs. The blonde pushed up the younger woman’s legs and was met with incredible wetness. She dove in right away, licking, sucking and nibbling every part of Therese’s center she could reach. Therese followed suit and it was a matter of minutes before they both exploded. Their orgasms were very strong all throughout the day, but this was incredibly hot. The feeling of eating each other out while being eaten out was a new thing for the two women, and they loved it.

Carol jammed three fingers into Therese’s opening before she came down from her high, and Therese reciprocated by pushing her tongue into Carol’s clenching entrance all the way. Rubbing each other’s G-spots, they came at the same time, and the brunette’s swallowed down every drop of cum out of the blonde’s pussy while Carol licked off her fingers, which were covered in Therese’s cum.

The night was  _far_ from over.


	4. Shhhh - we don't want to get caught now do we darling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot! Sexy times as always ... If you guys have any suggestions for me let me know! I have two more things I want to write but after that I think I might run out of ideas ... So please, send me prompts! :)

Carol and Therese were out celebrating their fourth year together, and had already had their usual dinner at the Oak Room. Ever since Therese came back to Carol that wonderful evening, they always went to dinner there.  Carol always requested a quiet table that wasn’t surrounded by many others. The night was always filled with longing glances, feet rubbing up on each other’s legs, and so much more.

They’d always come back to the Madison Avenue apartment filled with lust, and they’d spend the night fucking each other’s brains out. On other occasions they’d make sweet love to each other, but they needed raw fucking on anniversaries. Carol wanted to show Therese how much she still wanted her every single night, and Therese wanted to do the exact same thing.

Tonight was slightly different. Instead of going home right after dinner, Carol took Therese to the picture house. There was an old classic playing and the blonde knew that her lover had wanted to see it so badly. Therese was moved by the gesture of Carol wanting to do that on their anniversary, she knew that the older woman didn’t like watching movies in the picture house.

What she didn’t know was that Carol was horny _as fuck_ , and didn’t have any intention to wait until they were in the safe environment of their private apartment. She wanted Therese and she wanted her now. They were sitting next to each other all the way in the corner of the last row. Everything was dark and there weren’t many people sitting around them, so Carol felt it was clear to go ahead with her plan.

Therese knew that Carol liked to touch her wherever she could reach when no one could see them. That meant that she wasn’t surprised when she felt Carol’s hand settle on her thigh on top of her skirt about halfway. She always did this, and Therese smiled faintly before returning her focus on the movie in front of them. The younger woman felt her lover start to slowly caress her thigh over the fabric, just the way Therese enjoyed it.

Carol knew that Therese hadn’t caught on to what she wanted to do that evening and smirked. She loved surprising the brunette like this, but usually she only built up the tension between them before they arrived home and fucked each other. Tonight, she wanted to give her lover that sated feeling before they even left the building.

Carol moved on with her plan after a few minutes of slow caressing. She couldn’t wait much longer. The blonde wanted her girlfriend to cum. So, she slowly moved her hand towards Therese’s knee until she could slip it underneath the skirt and onto the French stockings her lover was wearing. Tonight was a special night and they both looked the part. Her hand slowly trailed upwards until she felt the lace edge on Therese’s thigh.

Therese’s breath hitched. Carol had reached the naked skin between her stockings and panties and was slowly rubbing circles. She could feel the heat emanating from her own skin and knew that Carol was smirking by now. Carol was the master at driving the brunette crazy like no other, and she was about to lose it.

“ _Please, Carol …”_ Therese whispered. She needed her lover to move her hand up and onto her soaked panties. She was in desperate need of release, and she needed it right that moment. Fuck all the people around them, the brunette needed to cum.

Carol smirked. She had already reduced her girlfriend to a mess, and she was quite proud of it. She too fell apart quickly when Therese put her hands somewhere on her body, and it was no different the other way around. She gave in after a minute or two and moved her hand up and onto the younger woman’s panties. She gasped. _Therese was absolutely soaked through, good God._

“Therese dearest … You’re soaked.”

“Well why do you think that is?!” Therese whisper-shouted. She didn’t want to attract any attention to them but also wanted the blonde to hurry the fuck up. She was slowly turning delirious with the constant rubbing on her inner thighs and center. She lowered one hand onto Carol’s while the other was tightly gripping the armrest. She gripped the blonde’s slender hand and tried to move it so it slipped into her panties.

“ _Please Carol, please …_ ”

“Please what Therese? Tell me what you need baby girl.”

“ _Please … fuck me Carol good God please baby. Please …”_

Carol didn’t offer an answer, instead she slowly let her fingers reach into the brunette’s soaked panties. Wetness was everywhere she could reach, and she loved the feelings of Therese’s silky juices covering her fingers. It was the most amazing feeling, next to feeling the brunette’s velvety walls flutter around her.

Carol moved her hand ever so slowly so she was running two fingers through her soaked folds. She could feel Therese’s pulsing clit completely out of its hood, and rubbed it softly. She applied a little pressure and heard her lover moan softly. She looked around to see if anyone had heard, but no one seemed to turn their heads their way so they were still clear. She leaned in to whisper into the younger woman’s ear:

“Try to keep quiet sweetheart.”

Carol felt Therese nod, and moved her hand downwards until she could feel the brunette’s opening trying to pull her two fingers in. She circled the younger woman’s entrance a couple of times before slowly pushing them into the tight hole. Therese’s opening was always quite tight, and now that she was sitting up it was even tighter. She loved feeling those walls contract around her fingers or tongue.

The blonde slowly pushed her fingers in until they were buried inside her. She moved them inside Therese’s pussy so she was hitting that soft spot on her front wall. She knew the brunette loved that. After a minute of letting the younger woman adjust to the intrusion, she pulled them almost all the way out and slowly pushed them back in. She continued to push them in and out over and over again until she could hear Therese’s labored breath. Soft moans were falling from her lover’s lips and her hips were bucking up against her hand.

“Please dearest … please …”

Carol knew what Therese needed and wasted no time in doing so. By now, the brunette was incredibly worked up and nearing the point of no return. To get her to fall over the edge much more quickly, she added a third finger inside her lover’s soaked opening while using her thumb to rub Therese’s pulsing clit.

Carol pulled out gush after gush of sticky wetness with her fingers while driving Therese insane with her thumb hitting her clit deliciously. Therese knew she wouldn’t last long anymore. She needed to cum, desperately. Her hips kept bucking up and she couldn’t help but moan out loudly.

“ _Shhhh! We don’t want to get caught now do we darling? Keep quiet and I’ll let you cum. Be a good girl for me sweetheart and be quiet.”_

Therese only nodded and closed her eyes tightly. She shut her mouth to try and keep quiet but Carol could still hear her. It didn’t really matter, no one noticed them and she knew that Therese was very much trying to keep quiet but needed to let out some noise. She quickly moved in to kiss the brunette’s full lips but pulled back. She pushed her three fingers deep into Therese’s opening and rubbed her clit deliciously and that pushed her over the edge.

Therese came and Carol felt her walls contract around her fingers for a few minutes. It was a delicious feeling, and she wanted to feel it again tonight. Therese was still breathing heavily after a few minutes, the movie all but forgotten by the both of them. When the younger woman regained focus she turned her head towards the blonde’s and pecked her lips. Carol’s hand was still slowly moving inside her panties and she smiled, completely sated.

“ _Thank you Carol. I love you_.”

“I love you so much my beautiful, sweet baby girl. Thank you for letting me do this.”

They watched the rest of the movie but not after Therese almost lost it again as Carol licked off her sticky wetness from her hand. It was completely covered in juices and the blonde loved the view. She closed her eyes and moaned out as she tasted that familiar, tangy but sweet taste of the younger woman’s juices; it was her favorite taste.

They returned home right afterwards, Therese flagging down a cab as soon as they made it outside. The cab ride was filled with longing glances, secret handholding and both of them rubbing their thighs together to create at least some friction. The sexual tension was immense and they were both surprised the cab driver didn’t catch on. It only took ten minutes to reach their apartment and Carol threw some money towards the driver before grabbing Therese’s hand and pulling her out of the cab and into the building.

It was late in the evening and there was no one else in the lobby. Carol didn’t waste any time and pulled her lover into her arms, kissing her passionately for a few minutes. She didn’t want to get caught right there so the blonde broke the kiss and pushed Therese towards the elevator. Once the doors were closed, the younger woman pounced on her lover, pushing her against the wall and attacking her neck with kisses. She was in love with Carol’s neck and licked, nibbled and sucked at it like it was the last thing she’d ever do.

Carol threw her head back, giving the brunette even more room to work with. Her soft tongue worked its way up and down the blonde’s neck over and over again while her hands kept running up and down underneath Carol’s fur coat but over her clothes. Carol tried to grasp anything she could reach and she put her hands onto Therese’s shoulders. The blonde needed her lover, and she needed her now. She wasn’t willing to wait until they were in their apartment. She opened her eyes and looked for the button that stopped the elevator and pushed it. Therese looked up when she felt the elevator stopping.

“What’s going on? Carol?”

“Shhh darling … I need you, now. Please fuck me, please sweetheart I need to feel you.”

Therese smirked. Carol was going crazy because of her actions. She was losing it so fast that she couldn’t wait until they reached the apartment. She kissed Carol deeply, plunging her tongue inside her lover’s mouth and devoured it. Carol felt the heat rising between them and moaned out loudly as soon as Therese broke the kiss to move down towards her neck. Therese lavished her neck with kisses and moved up towards her ear.

“I’m going to make you feel _so fucking good_ baby.”

Carol was immensely turned on now. She knew that Therese was the best at making her fall apart, and now would be no different. She only breathed out heavily and felt slender hands running over the naked skin of her taut stomach before moving up to cup her breasts through the red laced bra she was wearing. Therese could feel Carol’s hard nipples through the fabric and pulled at them. She kept her hands working at them, but kneeled down.

Once Therese was somewhat comfortable on her knees, she moved her hands down, raking her nails down the blonde’s stomach before pushing her skirt up to the blonde’s hips. _Thank God Carol chose to wear somewhat of a tight skirt, now it can’t fall down constantly_. The younger woman gasped when she saw Carol’s soaked panties. There was a _very_ visible dark patch growing on them. The brunette moved forward until her nose was touching Carol’s panties over her slit and she inhaled deeply.

_God did she love Carol’s strong scent._

She nuzzled and heard Carol cry out. Two slender hands moved into her hair and pulled at it sharply. Therese knew that the blonde was ready for her delicious treatment. She took two fingers and slowly pulled down the soaked panties until they were dangling at Carol’s heels. She looked up and loved the sight before her.

Carol’s head was thrown back, her beautiful neck fully exposed. Her back was arching up constantly and her hips were bucking, searching for any form of contact. Therese wasted no time and moved her face so it was pushed into Carol’s soaked center, with help from her lover. She ate it like there was no tomorrow, only using her mouth and tongue to bring her lover to the edge. She nibbled her pussy lips, flicked her clit over and over again and pushed her tongue deep inside the blonde.

Carol was in heaven. Therese was eating away at her sopping pussy until she was constantly moaning and gasping. She knew her release wasn’t far away now. She felt Therese push her tongue deep inside her and as she looked down, the older woman tumbled over the edge quickly. It was the hottest sight she’d ever seen, and vowed to have her lover eat her out like this many times after tonight.

Therese cleaned up Carol’s center after her release before pulling her panties back up and her skirt down. She moved up the blonde’s hot body with her hands, cupping her gorgeous breasts one last time before deeply kissing the blonde, sharing her taste with her. The kiss broke after a few minutes as Carol was quickly running out of breath.

“Thank you so much darling.”

Therese said nothing, just pushed the button so that the elevator could start going again. They quickly arrived at their floor and Therese opened the door for Carol. Carol put her hand on the brunette’s arm as she passed her, pulling her inside with her. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Therese felt herself being pressed against it. Carol devoured her mouth while getting rid of all the offending clothing that was still adorning her body.

Therese did the same as soon as she was naked and pushed Carol towards the nearest flat surface. Before the brunette could push her onto the kitchen table however, the older woman quickly turned them around and pushed her onto it. Therese laid down, ready for Carol to take her.

“I haven’t tasted you in so long my darling. Remind me to never go this long without eating you out my angel.”

Therese wanted to say something but couldn’t. Carol was making out with her center like no one else ever could, and she knew that she would be falling over the edge quickly. Just like she expected, it was only a matter of minutes before she became a shaking mess, moaning out Carol’s name like a prayer over and over again. Her one hand was gripping the table’s edge and the other was laced into Carol’s blonde hair.

As soon as she came down from her incredible high, she pushed herself up onto her arms and quickly sat up. She took Carol’s hands and pulled them both up before pushing her lover towards the kitchen counter and up to sit on it. She put her hands on the older woman’s knees and pushed them outwards. She moved her body into the space and kissed her lover deeply while pushing three fingers into her opening.

“Oh God Therese … Yes darling yeess …”

Therese continued to fuck Carol’s brains out and the blonde fell apart in a matter of minutes as well. It was always like this when they made love, fucked, had sex, whatever people called it. They moved into the living room and onto the couch, fucking in so many positions and giving each other so many orgasms that they lost count. The apartment was constantly being filled with loud moans, names being shouted as though they were prayers.

Neither of them had any idea how they would ever stop feeling this way. They didn’t want it to stop.


	5. The hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly Christmas, and Therese went shopping. The things she bought aren't for everyone to see ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading these? I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner ... No excuses are valid in this case ... I still hope that you guys like this.

It was Christmas Day in New York City. Rindy had spent the previous day with the two women in the city, and loved all the presents she got. Harge had loosened up a bit over the years, and Christmas Eve was Carol’s day to celebrate with Rindy, together with Therese and it went splendid. They had so much fun during the day, and the next day, Carol missed her daughter so much, but at the same time she was very excited about spending Christmas Day with her darling Therese.

Early in the morning they woke up, limbs tangled together and the sheets wrapped around them. Therese was cuddled into her lover’s side, her face nuzzled into her all-time favorite place, the blonde’s neck. No matter what time of day or night, Carol always smelled fantastic. The brunette was the first one to wake up, and she pressed soft kisses on Carol’s jaw and neck until the blonde hummed in contentment, showing that she too was awake.

“Hmmm, darling. That feels so good … don’t stop.”

Therese obliged, and continued to press soft, slightly open-mouthed kisses on any patch of skin she could reach, all the while untangling herself from Carol’s arms. She climbed on top of the older woman, straddling her hips but never letting her lips detach from the pale skin beneath her. When she felt satisfied with the amount of kisses she had dropped on the blonde’s sensitive skin, she moved her lips up until they were connected with the soft lips of the most beautiful woman in the world, her darling Carol.

They kissed languidly, tongues melting and tangling together until their moans were the most beautiful soundtrack to their lovemaking there ever was. Carol lifted her hands so she could tangle them in Therese’s brown locks, pulling at them softly. She loved feeling the soft locks slipping through her fingers as she tried to grasp them even harder.

The kiss came to a natural end, and Therese rubbed her nose against Carol’s. A smile was tugging at her lips, the days around Christmas always reminded her of the amazing road trip she had taken with Carol, and by now, not even the ending of it could spoil her mood. She had learned so much about herself and about Carol during that short period, and she wouldn’t change it for the world. She had finally found love then, and she would never give it up again.

“Therese … we should get out of bed. Presents are in the living room, my darling.”

“Mmmm, no. I’m not letting you go just yet.” Therese wasn’t ready to let her lover go for the morning just yet. She had a surprise for Carol, but it wasn’t time for that. Nevertheless, she wanted to start the day right, and that involved the blonde, naked and trembling underneath her.

“Therese … we should … should really get, get up now …”

“Mmmm … No.”

Therese kissed the older woman passionately until she was sure that Carol would finally shut up. When she was entirely sure of that, she moved her lips down to the blonde’s neck and placed sloppy kisses all over. She took her time worshipping her lover’s beautiful breasts, wrapping her lips around her hard nipples and sucking. She buried her face between them, making Carol moan loudly. She had been letting out soft moans at the brunette’s insistent touches and lovely kisses.

Carol didn’t know what had gotten into Therese’s mind, but she didn’t mind what she was doing. She loved every second of this, their lovemaking had never failed to blow her mind. She felt the brunette’s soft locks skimming her abdomen as the younger woman moved her lips down to where she needed her most.

“Oh darling please …”

Therese knew very well how to tease her lover to the point of desperation. When she heard multiple pleas falling from the full lips above her, the brunette let her tongue run through the swollen folds before her. Carol’s center was very much ready for her, swollen and covered in arousal. She knew that she had caused this, and she loved it, almost as much as she loved Carol’s taste.

After a few broad licks over the blonde’s entire pussy, the brunette wrapped her lips around Carol’s pulsing clit and sucked lightly. She released it after a few seconds, nipping at it a few times before flattening her tongue against it and flicking it a few times. Carol’s legs were already shaking with pleasure, and when Therese pushed two fingers inside her pulsing entrance, the loudest moan of the morning came from above her.

“Therese … darling … please …”

Carol needed Therese to move her fingers in and out. She was so desperate to cum after the delicious treatment the brunette had given her body. By now, they knew each other’s bodies extremely well, they knew what they had to do to get the other aroused. They had made love before thousands of times, indulging in each other almost every night and most of the mornings they spent together, but there was still something special about it every time.

Therese worked her lover up to the point of no return, and when she thrusted in a little harder while sucking at the blonde’s clit, Carol was pushed over the edge. She came, shaking legs trapping the brunette’s head between her thighs, a loud “Therese” coming from above her and the blonde’s toes curled as she held on tightly to the younger woman’s hair.

Carol couldn’t help but return the favor on this special morning.

* * *

“Therese? Are you home?”

Carol had gone out to do some last minute Christmas shopping, and returned to a dark apartment. The blonde wanted to prepare a meal for them and was quite sure she had everything she needed to do so, but apparently she forgot that she had run out of a few things. She pressed a quick kiss to the brunette’s lips as she was lying on the couch in the living room, reading the new book Carol had given her as a present. It wasn’t the only thing she had gotten, she was wearing the new jewelry and perfume the blonde had gotten her, but she was particularly fond of the book.

She pretended to be reading while secretly glancing at the older woman preparing everything in the kitchen, watching her as she was looking all over for the few ingredients she was missing. Therese felt the knot in her stomach become tighter and tighter every time Carol would bend over to retrieve something from one of the lower cupboards. She leaned up for Carol to kiss her when the blonde announced that she had run out quickly, and pretended to go back to her book immediately. As soon as the door closed behind the older woman, she jumped up and went to put her plan into action.

She went into the bedroom, rummaging in the closet until she found what she was looking for. Her Christmas hat; the one she had been wearing during her very first meeting with Carol. She had kept it all these years, she thought she might have to use it again sometime over the years. She pulled it out, along with the short, baby pink nightgown she had bought for this occasion. She wanted to look sexy and cute at the same time, and the brunette knew that her lover would love this on her.

Therese put on just a light touch of make-up, not wanting to distract Carol from her outfit. She turned off all the lights, except those in the bedroom. Once she had on the nightgown, she put her robe on top of it, and hid the Christmas hat so she could easily reach it.

“There you are Therese! Why are the lights off in the apartment? I thought you-“

“Shhhhh Carol.” Carol felt one slender finger being pushed against her full lips and looked confused as she locked eyes with the younger woman. The brunette kept her finger there and commanded the blonde to go take a quick shower before returning to the bedroom.

“Oh, and do not wear anything underneath your robe. I want you naked quickly later, so don’t you dare put anything on that sexy body except your robe.”

Carol swallowed thickly and nodded. Making her way to the bathroom, she wondered what had gotten into the shy younger woman that was Therese. Yes, she had been bold quite a few times over the last few years, but never like this. She took a quick shower, found her favorite robe and put it on, remembering not to put on anything underneath. She opened the door to the bedroom and the sight before her amazed the blonde.

“Oh darling …”

Therese was wearing a Christmas hat, just like the one she was wearing when they first met. Carol had never forgotten about the cuteness and shyness that came from the younger woman as Carol flirted with her across the counter. This girl had immediately drawn her attention from the very beginning, and Carol was dying to know more about her, and now, all these years later, she felt like the luckiest woman on the planet having the brunette in her arms every night.

The pink, short nightgown Therese was wearing barely made it past her beautifully shaped ass, and as the brunette stood and walked over to her, Carol couldn’t help but think how this was her new favorite outfit of Therese’s. The blonde locked eyes with her angel and felt herself blush as she noticed the predatory look in the brunette’s eyes.

Therese didn’t stop walking until her body was pressed against that of the woman she loved. She wrapped her arms around Carol’s slim waist and moved her lips so she could give the other woman a searing kiss. The blonde immediately responded, but was surprised as Therese plunged her tongue inside her mouth roughly. She of course reciprocated, and soon, their moans filled the bedroom as Therese began walking backwards. When she felt the back of her legs touch the mattress, she quickly turned them around and pushed Carol on the bed with her own body but remained standing herself.

Carol fell back, surprised and looked up at where her darling was still standing, right before the bed. Therese gestured for her to crawl up towards the pillows, and the blonde did so, all while still looking at the brunette, who was now crawling up towards her. As soon as Therese reached Carol’s lips, they were pressed together again, and they both couldn’t get enough.

Therese moved her hands to the knot that was keeping Carol’s robe together while they were still deeply lip-locked. She loosened the blonde’s robe so that it fell open, and Carol’s naked body was displayed before her. She felt the older woman push herself up onto her elbows, never stopping the passionate kiss. Therese moved her hands to cup Carol’s face first, pushing away the stray locks that were tickling, and then lowered her hands to cup the blonde’s magnificent breasts.

Reluctantly, they pulled back to get some air into their lungs as they locked eyes. Therese sat up so she was straddling Carol’s naked hips, pushing the robe off of her shoulders and down the blonde’s arms and pressed kisses all over her delicate collarbones. When she felt Carol shift beneath her so that she could get her arms out of the sleeves, the brunette moved her hands down to the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up.

Carol was stunned, never had she seen her angel looking more beautiful than at this very moment. She found the brunette quite adorable in the Christmas hat and short, pink nightgown but now she was very, _very_ sexy. The lace bra she was wearing was a deep red, much like the lipstick the blonde would always wear, as was the thong (if it could be called that) she had on.

Therese smirked lightly at the reaction she elicited from Carol. She heard her gasp as soon as she had pulled up the nightgown over her head, being careful to keep on the hat on top of her head. She knew that the blonde would like her outfit. The brunette moved off Carol to take the robe from underneath the blonde’s body as well as drop her own clothes on the floor before moving herself on top of her lover once again.

She pinned Carol down as she lowered her head to kiss the blonde beneath her. She kept her hands in place, and the older woman got the hint that she had to keep her hands right there. She felt sloppy kisses placing all over her sensitive neck and collarbones, before feeling the brown locks slide over the same spots. Her nipples were straining for attention, and Therese wasted no time in doing so. She suckled, nibbled and nipped until she was completely satisfied with her work.

Carol’s abdomen was trembling beneath the brunette’s mouth as she kissed it all over. Carol was going delirious with pleasure and anticipation, hoping that Therese would have some mercy and finally move down to where she needed her most. The blonde knew that she was more than ready down there. When she felt the younger woman’s lips pressing against the curls above her slit, she let out a sigh of relief. It quickly turned into a groan when she felt Therese kissing her inner thighs instead of between them.

“Oh God Therese, darling please … please make love to me.”

“Oh Carol, my sweet. Let me take care of you. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Carol finally tangled her hands into Therese’s brown locks as she felt her favorite pair of lips wrapping around her pulsing clit and sucking lightly. Therese smirked but never ceased working the blonde over. She heard constant moans and gasps coming from above as she flicked the older woman’s sensitive bundle of nerves with her tongue before moving it down to lick up some of the wetness that had gathered in her slit. She softly moaned when she pulled back and saw the view before her.

 _Carol was soaking wet, good God_.

Therese slowly licked up with a flat tongue, gathering most of those delicious juices on it and swallowing it down. It tasted like heaven, as it always did when Carol was aroused and ready for her. As soon as she got all of the juices that were covering the blonde’s pussy, she moved her tongue down and pushed it into her lover’s clenching entrance. Her walls were instantly clamping down on the brunette’s tongue, trying to keep it there.

Carol was so close to finally falling over the edge with Therese making beautiful love to her, and then the younger woman added another sensation, making her go crazy with pleasure. Since the brunette was tongue-fucking her, she moved one arm over the blonde’s hips and upwards so she could play with an erect nipple, keeping the other arm over Carol’s hips to pin them down.

Carol soon came hard, nearly screaming Therese’s name so loud that it reverberated through the entire apartment block. Therese licked up everything she could possibly find, and pressed a soft kiss to Carol’s clit before moving herself up. Carol was still panting, her head thrown back and her eyes closed as the brunette kissed her lips, sharing her taste with the blonde.

“Mmmm, Therese. God, that was so good. Thank you.”

“Oh Carol, the night is _far_ from over.”

“Wha-what do you mean baby girl? I still want to do you.”

“We’ll see how you feel after the next surprise.”

Therese pushed two fingers against Carol’s lips as she tried to say something else, and moved herself up and off the bed and the blonde. She went into their closet, grabbing a little black bag and bringing it back over to where the older woman was still lying on the bed.

“Therese? What’s that?”

“This, my love, is something we will both very much enjoy. Close your eyes while I prepare, and don’t you dare peak. I’ll just punish you.”

Carol swallowed thickly, hearing the lust-induced threat in Therese’s voice as she closed her eyes and laid back onto the bed. Therese was happy to see the older woman following her instructions as she unpacked everything that was in the bag. She had gone to the sex shop again, this time buying something similar to what she had seen that woman carrying in the bag the first time she passed it. The dildo, as she learned its name was, was maroon red, much like her outfit and had a few straps attached to it, so a person could wear it around their middle.

Therese undressed fully, leaving her bra, panties and stockings next to the bed and stepped into the straps, pulling them up her pale legs. Carol was still lying silently on the bed, her eyes closed and wondering what was going on. She could hear movement next to her, but had no clue about what was going on. She just laid still, the way the brunette had ordered her to.

Therese was happy with the result of tightening the straps around her middle and legs as the red dildo stood proudly between her legs. She was too excited to be afraid of Carol’s reaction to the new toy, but in the back of her mind she knew that the blonde would love it. She loved to experiment, wherever they were. They had fucked in public more times than either wanted to admit, and Carol had expressed her desire for toys in the bedroom more than once. It just hadn’t happened, well that was until now.

The brunette silently moved onto the bed, pushing Carol’s legs open as she placed her body in between the space there and leaned over. She whispered Carol’s name, signaling her to open her eyes and looked down her body, hoping that the blonde would follow her gaze. Carol did, and gasped, surprised at what was between the younger woman’s legs. The dildo she had strapped to her body looked so hot, she couldn’t wait until she felt it inside her.

Carol had always hated sex with Harge. Even when they were in the beginning of their marriage, she repulsed the idea of sucking someone off, and feeling him cum inside her minutes after he had entered her. She would never cum herself, always having to rely on her own fingers and imagination to get a satisfying orgasm. She even had a dildo all those years ago, but Harge found it and threw it in the trash before proceeding to make Carol have sex with her to show her “what it really was”.

“Carol? Is that okay?”

“Yes, darling. Oh my God yes, I can’t wait to feel it in me. Where did you find this?”

“In the sex store where I found that hot nurse’s outfit, remember that one?”

Of course Carol remembered. The first time she had ever seen Therese wearing it, she instantly felt the knot in her lower stomach tightening, and every time since, she loved seeing it on as well as off the brunette’s body. She had even worn it herself a few times when the younger woman was ill and had to be nursed back to health.

“Mmm, yes. Let’s not talk about that now, I think now it’s time that you enter me with that thing.”

“I’ll get right to it.”

By now, Carol was very ready for her, her center already soaked again as Therese looked down. She took one hand and moved the dildo between her pussy lips a few times to coat it in her wetness before positioning it at her entrance. The brunette heard a breathy “please” falling from Carol’s lips and pushed it in slowly while moving her head up so she could kiss the blonde passionately.

Carol felt like she was in heaven. Her angel Therese was pushing deep inside her with the dildo and kissed her like it was the last kiss she’d ever get to give her at the same time. The brunette moved slowly, but soon enough, her hips hit the backs of the blonde’s thighs, showing that her lover had taken the dildo fully. She stayed like that for a few minutes, letting Carol adjust to the intrusion. They locked eyes and Therese saw in those blue orbs that the blonde was incredibly aroused and already close to cumming. She too felt like having a mind-blowing orgasm soon, with the way her clit was attached to the base of the dildo, and the idea of being so deep inside her lover.

“Mmmm, fuck me Therese. Fuck me so hard. I want to feel you the next few days. Fuck the shit out of me baby. ”

Carol was known to curse like a sailor, but never had Therese heard such sexy things falling from the blonde’s lips. She wanted to be fucked hard, and the brunette was ready to give it to her. She moved her hips up, pulling the dildo almost fully out before slamming down again. Carol cried out, loving the way the younger woman was nearly destroying her tight pussy already. It felt so _fucking_ good.

Therese did just as Carol asked her to, the brunette fucked the shit out of her. Carol fell apart in a matter of minutes, but the younger woman didn’t stop or even slow down. She just kept pounding into her lover, hard and fast, clenching her butt cheeks every time she moved down. The dildo was impossibly deep inside the blonde, and she knew that she was hitting all the spots Carol loved. The blonde came even harder only a minute later.

“God Therese, that was so good. Fuck babe.”

“Oh Carol, it’s not over yet.”

Carol wanted to say something in return, but could only groan as Therese pulled out. Before she knew it, Therese had her flipped over and on her knees. This wasn’t a position they tried many times, but the blonde honestly couldn’t wait. She knew what was coming, and she loved the crazy, animalistic aspect of it. Doggy style, as it was called, would later become her all-time favorite fucking position, especially with the strap-on dildo.

Therese moved the dildo, still coated in Carol’s cum so that it was lining up with the blonde’s entrance and pushed forward without any warning. She pushed it in all the way, stopping for a few seconds until she saw Carol nod. Therese moved in out at a fast pace, pounding into her lover from behind. She loved the view like this.

Therese was sitting on one knee behind Carol, the other leg up and next to the blonde’s hip. Her hands were keeping the older woman in place as she fucked her hard. Carol had her head thrown back, moaning constantly as her back arched again and again. The blonde had, in Therese’s opinion, by far the sexiest back one could ever have. She raked her nails down her spine, eliciting a shiver from the woman beneath her. She never ceased her raw, animalistic fucking though.

Just as the first time, Carol fell apart within minutes, her orgasm following a particularly hard thrust from the brunette behind her. Therese too came, pushing her clit against the dildo and Carol’s tight ass, moving her body up and down until she caught the last waves of her orgasm. As soon as it was over, she took the blonde’s hair into one hand and pulled at it while pulling the dildo out of the blonde’s entrance.

“Who’s a dirty girl? Who likes to get fucked hard?”

“M-me.” Carol was shivering at Therese’s harsh tone, but secretly loved it. She loved taking control in the bedroom as much as being controlled. Therese was usually quite shy when it came to making love and fucking, but every now and then, the brunette took over and fucked her lover endlessly. Carol always felt it the next few days. It seemed like the next few days would be like that again. Therese was, as Carol requested, fucking the shit out of her, and the blonde was loving every second.

“Yeah? Do you like being fucked hard? Do you like having the shit fucked out of you? Hmm?”

Therese wanted to give Carol the same treatment the blonde had given her a few times throughout the last year, knowing that the older woman could take it. So, she pushed the dildo into Carol again as she whispered dirty things into her ear as she pulled her up. Carol’s back was now pressing against Therese’s front and the brunette had one arm wrapped around her to hold her up. The dildo was still inside her, and Therese pushed upwards again and again to pound into her.

“Oh God, Therese, oh my God.”

Carol was going crazy with pleasure. Therese was nibbling at her earlobe one second and marking her neck the next all while still fucking her senseless. She felt one of the brunette’s hand move upwards to her breasts, and the other downwards to her center. Therese pinched one nipple as she started rubbing the blonde’s pulsing clit beneath her fingers. She kept up all of her movements, and Carol tumbled forward as she came.

Therese tried to guide Carol down so she was face-down on the mattress, keeping herself pushed up just hovering over the blonde’s back. She lowered herself onto the older woman, keeping the dildo inside her until she felt that Carol had fully calmed down from her intense orgasm. A little whimper could be heard as she pulled out, and she pressed soft kisses all over the blonde’s back, ass and inner thighs to help her come down.

Carol turned around and saw a beautiful, satisfied smile adorn Therese’s lips. She too was completely fulfilled. She pulled at Therese’s hand, signaling her to come to kiss her. She couldn’t wait another second to feel the brunette’s lips against her own. They kissed softly, only breaking it as soon as Carol felt the still wet dildo pressing against her thigh. An idea popped up in her mind and she pushed Therese onto her back.

“Mmmm Carol.” The blonde moved her head down Therese’s body and took the dildo into her mouth, tasting her own arousal and cum. She moaned with the red shaft still inside her and proceeded to suck off everything she could find. The movements were hitting the spot for the brunette beneath her. Every time the blonde lowered her mouth to the base of the dildo, it pressed against her aching clit.

“Oh God, Carol. Please make me cum, please my love.”

Carol didn’t reply, she just kept sucking the dildo until it constantly pushed against the brunette’s pulsing clit and made her cum hard. The blonde took off the harness and licked Therese clean.

“Wow.”

“Wow indeed my darling. That was so hot. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome baby. Did you like it? I didn’t hurt you did I? I just saw it and when I thought about you talking about toys I thought that th-“ Therese’s rambling was interrupted by Carol kissing her lips passionately.

“I absolutely loved it dear. The way you treated me was so hot. I love being treated like a toy, your little fuck toy. Your little whore Therese, that’s who I am. Never doubt how much I want you to fuck me hard. It felt so fucking good.”

“Mmm Carol … well since you’re my little whore then, how about another round?”

“Okay, _mistress_.” Therese shivered as Carol whispered that last word into her with an incredibly husky voice.


	6. The suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is feeling dominant ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while, life and everything ... you probably know what it's like. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

_April 17 th, 1958_

It was day-to-day five years ago that Carol and Therese reunited. After a rocky start, their relationship took off and they spent nearly every night together in the same bed. The brunette was very excited for their night out; she had found the perfect gift for her lover. She had gotten some great opportunities at work, and they had led to her getting to know people like them; both men and women. One of the women she met that was like she and Carol, was Sandra.

Sandra was a massage therapist exclusively for couples. In her regular time, she and her business partner, who was also her girlfriend, did couple’s massages for straight couples. But in the evenings, she opened up her massage studio for gay couples, males or females. Therese was very interested in getting one for Carol and herself, she knew that the blonde loved massages and relaxing like that. Many times they had given the other a massage, almost always leading to much more which wasn’t entirely relaxing. But now, the brunette had managed to get them a couple’s massage after their dinner at the Oak Room.

The excitement slowly morphed into anger as she waited for Carol to arrive. They had spent the day apart, the blonde insisting that she had things to do, even on the most important day of the year for them. There were things she simply couldn’t get out of, and the brunette was disappointed but realized that she could get ready on her own, not having to rush anything because Carol needed the bathroom or whatever.

Therese knew that Carol would often arrive late, fashionably so, but figured she wouldn’t be late to their fifth anniversary dinner. She had been waiting for Carol for half an hour, the blonde had never arrived somewhere this late. She had men walking up to her, asking if she had been stood up and how stupid the guy was for doing that to such a beautiful girl. She turned them down one by one; getting more and more annoyed at the way they were almost throwing themselves at her, thinking they’d have a shot.

The last one had just left when Therese saw the most beautiful vision she would ever witness walking towards her. Carol, her _gorgeous, sexy_ Carol was wearing the most beautifully tailored suit that seemed to fit her like a glove. Therese’s mouth fell open as she watched in slow-motion how Carol threw her hair back and out of her face, showing off her exquisite neck. Therese must have spent hours nuzzling, kissing and biting that very neck. She could only focus on her lover walking towards her in her black suit as they locked eyes. The brunette simply couldn’t take her eyes off of Carol, otherwise she would’ve noticed everyone in the room staring at the most beautiful and sexy woman.

“Is this seat taken?” Carol asked sweetly, as a smirk tugged at her lips.

“Um, no- no it’s not. Please, have a seat.” Therese gulped. Carol was smelling even better than before, and the brunette didn’t know how long she’d be able to keep up this game. She felt her center throbbing already. Carol took her seat across from her and immediately found Therese’s legs with her own. She could feel the younger woman’s stockings she was wearing underneath the black skin-tight dress she was wearing. Carol was struck by the maturity and beauty that was radiating from her lover.

* * *

 

“Everything alright darling?” Carol could only smirk as she heard Therese gasp. She very well knew the reason the brunette gasped right as the waiter arrived with their dessert. The entire dinner at the Oak Room was filled with longing glances and foot-fights underneath the table. Carol couldn’t help herself, she pressed her foot anywhere on Therese’s body that she could reach. The brunette kept squirming in her seat.

“Carol, oh my God. _Please_ …” Therese couldn’t take it anymore. Carol’s stocking-clad foot was pressing against her center over her panties, and the blonde could feel the wetness. The older woman kept poking her foot in her center right where the brunette’s clit was; Therese felt like exploding.

“We haven’t even had dessert yet, Therese. And this strawberry shortcake looks so delicious, I simply don’t want to miss the opportunity to taste. I don’t think you do either.” Carol could barely contain her desire and excitement as she kept her foot on Therese’s center while slowly and seductively eating her dessert. After every bite, she slowly let her tongue twirl around the fork in her hand, and she could see the green eyes before her darken with lust.

“Eat up Therese; we’ll have plenty of time for whatever you want later.” Therese tried to focus on eating her dessert, but the combination of the blonde’s foot against her most intimate part and the vision of Carol eating her dessert like that were nearly driving her crazy. Nevertheless, they both finished their desserts quite quickly. Carol asked for their check and before Therese knew it, they were standing outside in an alley close to the building where they had just been.

“Carol? What’s going on?”

“I just wanted to give you a little taste of what is to come, my love. Come here.” Carol took Therese’s hand and pulled her closer, pushing her against the wall. They kissed passionately, and Carol pressed her body against Therese’s. Their tongues entwined as the blonde requested entrance into the brunette’s mouth, and soft moans came from both of them. Carol thrust her hips forward against Therese’s and smirked as she felt the younger woman break their kiss to gasp.

“Oh my God; Carol. Is that …?”

“Yes it is. Get on your knees for me darling.” Therese didn’t say a word, but lowered so she was sitting on her knees right in front of Carol’s crotch. Carol unbuttoned her trousers and pulled the zipper down, and pulled out the red dildo. The brunette only briefly took in the way this thing looked around the blonde’s waist before she closed her eyes and put her mouth around the shaft.

Carol gasped at the sensation of Therese’s mouth around the shaft, pressing it hard onto her clit. She was wearing a barely-there thong, and the friction felt absolutely incredible. She let one hand wander down into Therese’s brown locks, pulling her even closer to her own body. With the other, she unbuttoned her jacket and blouse far enough until she could put her hand on her own breast; feeling a hard nipple poking against her palm. She started tugging at it hard, loving the way Therese was sucking her off.

Therese looked up as she kept her mouth on the big shaft. She wanted to please Carol in every way. So, she moved one hand up the blonde’s body, pulled at the blouse and bra cup until she found the other hard nipple and tugged and squeezed at it hard, just the way she knew her lover liked it. She brought the other hand up and put it on Carol’s panties underneath the strap-on and dipped inside them so she could thrust two fingers into the blonde’s center.

“Oh God Therese. Fuck baby, … _fuck_.”

Therese continued her motions until she felt Carol cumming. She slowly sucked on the dildo, squeezing at her lover’s breast softly and slowing down her fingers inside Carol. She pulled them out as she felt Carol tugging at her hair, her signal to stop her motions. The brunette stood up and was immediately pushed against the wall with Carol’s lips upon her own. Carol lowered her hand so she could pull up Therese’s dress. The blonde pulled it up so it gathered around the younger woman’s hips and moved her hands towards her lover’s center-

“Oh my God I’m so sorry for disturbing you!”

A woman broke their trance, and Carol quickly pulled Therese’s panties up, rearranging her dress so it didn’t look like they were doing what they’d actually been doing. They separated and faced the woman who was looking at anything but them.

“It’s okay, we have to get going anyway,” Therese said as she realized that they didn’t have much time left before they had to be at their couple’s massage. The woman didn’t ask any more questions and Carol lighted a cigarette as they stepped out on the street, looking as calm as she always did. In her head she was screaming, knowing that their overflowing desire had almost led them to fuck it all out right there in the alley. She had to learn how to control herself around Therese, especially with her lover looking the way she did.

Therese flagged down a cab and called out to Carol to get in. She gave him the address on a piece of paper, not wanting Carol to know where they were heading. The blonde soon figured out that they weren’t heading home to fuck like she thought. Carol had no idea what was coming next, and asked Therese what was going on.

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll love it. Get ready to fully relax, my love. We have plenty of time to fuck later,” Therese whispered as she slightly leaned over to Carol. The brunette placed her hand on top of the blonde’s, and kept it there all the way over to Sandra’s. She opened the cab door and held out a hand to help Carol get out, reluctantly releasing it as they were both standing. There were a few people on the streets, and she didn’t want to attract any attention to them.

“Where are we Therese?”

“You’ll see! Nothing to worry about, Carol.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“Alright ladies, I’ll let you undress in private. You can put everything on the chair here, and I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Sandra made her way out of the room, leaving Therese and Carol on their own. The strawberry blonde had just explained everything that was about to happen, and the couple couldn’t wait. The discretion from the other woman was incredible, and the blonde was excited to finally relax with Therese next to her, just like she always dreamed of.

Therese was pulling down the side zip on her dress when Carol pulled her into her body by her hips. She put her forehead against the older woman’s and looked deep into her eyes. They kissed softly before the blonde pulled back. She kept her hands on the other woman’s body, further unzipping her dress and slowly pulling it down Therese’s body. What she saw next was enough to blow her mind for all eternity.

Therese wasn’t wearing anything underneath the dress, except her red garter belt and black French stockings that were attached to it. She cursed underneath her breath, hating how she still had to endure listening and watching her lover get massaged and touched by another woman, another lesbian at that. She didn’t want to tell Therese, but she was jealous, extremely so whenever another man or woman approached her. She loved the brunette so much, but was afraid that Therese might leave her for someone better.

“Therese, darling … you look … ravishing. Come here.”

Therese pressed her naked body against Carol’s suit-clad body, and could feel the fabric scratching her hard nipples. They kissed languidly, their tongues melting against each other. After a minute or so, they pulled back once again, only so Therese could undress her lover fully. When she pulled the trousers down the blonde’s legs, she took the dildo into her mouth once more and sucked at it for a few moments while she loosened the straps. She pulled the strap-on down as well, letting Carol step out of it so she could throw it towards the pile of clothes on the chair in the corner. She stood up, kissing Carol once again as she pulled down the miniscule thong still adorning the blonde’s hips. Carol too was fully naked now.

“Are you ready for us ladies?” Carol told them they could come in as soon as they got situated on the massage tables, a towel covering their bottoms. Carol smiled sweetly at Therese as she watched how the younger woman relaxed fully. She too could feel the relaxing feeling creeping up inside her body. She turned her head so she could watch Therese properly, and they locked eyes. It was then that Carol realized that the brunette wouldn’t leave her for someone else, the love in her eyes was palpable.

The next hour was spent sighing softly and almost falling asleep a few times, because they were both so relaxed. The two women did an excellent job, and by the end they were both fully alive again, feeling like they could do anything. They thanked the women profusely, promising to come see them again before heading out. Carol flagged down a cab and gave the driver their address. It was only a short ride home, filled with longing glances and hands sometimes wandering further than they should.

They made it inside soon. Therese, instead of following Carol straight to the bedroom, went into the kitchen, unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet. She sat down on the kitchen table with her legs spread open, ready for Carol to take her there and then. The blonde soon noticed that her lover wasn’t following behind her. She walked back and saw what was going on in the kitchen.

“Therese …”

“I’m ready for you Carol. Come here and fuck me hard baby.”

Carol undressed on her way over to her lover. She hadn’t put on her thong as they had redressed after their couple’s massage, and by the time she was standing in front of Therese, she was only wearing the strap-on around her waist. It was the sexiest thing the brunette had ever seen, and she couldn’t wait to feel that thing inside her. They barely used it, knowing that their fingers and mouth could bring an endless amount of pleasure for the other. But now, with the way Carol had been acting throughout the night, Therese knew that this was _the_ way to start the evening.

Carol had become more and more dominant in the bedroom department, and tonight was no different. Therese couldn’t wait. Carol liked to be her little bitch, but Therese loved the way the blonde treated her harshly, pulling at her hair and fucking her senseless until she was begging for her to stop. Carol usually didn’t stop until she had one more orgasm, and it was always mind-boggling.

“Are you ready for me baby. I’m going to make you feel so. Fucking. Good.” Carol’s voice was deep and laced with lust, and the desire in her darkened blue eyes were enough for Therese to feel wetness gushing out of her pussy. Carol grabbed the dildo between her legs and let it slide between the younger woman’s drenched folds so it was bit wet before smoothly sliding it inside her lover. Therese gasped, she had never had the dildo inside her at this angle before. It was so tight, tighter than ever, but Therese loved it nonetheless. It felt so good, the way Carol was so deep inside her, pushing in over and over again.

“God … Carol. _Fuck!_ Fuck oh baby fuck.”

“How does that feel my love?”

“It feels so … oh fuck so good baby, so … oh my god, faster baby, harder. _Please_ …”

Carol obliged as she fastened her pace. She was pounding into her lover as the brunette kept herself up on her arms. Her head was thrown back, showing off her delicate neck and Carol leaned in to nibble at it. She never ceased pounding into the younger woman, thrusting her hips forward. She could hear her thighs slapping against Therese’s inner thighs as her legs were spread impossibly wide. It only added to their arousal.

“Fuck Carol I’m so close. Please- please don’t stop.”

Carol didn’t stop, reaching down with one hand so she could rub Therese’s clit. The added sensation lead to Therese’s orgasm exploding within her. It ran from the tips of her toes into the tips of her hair. She shuddered as she felt the blonde’s tongue on her pulse point, softly licking it. The brunette knew that Carol had given her a hickey, but she didn’t mind. Therese felt Carol slow down her hips, but the blonde kept the shaft deep inside her.

“How was that darling?”

“Oh my god, so good baby. It felt so good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome my love. Want to move this somewhere else?”

“Sure.”

Therese was expecting Carol to pull out of her and take her hand to lead her to the bedroom. She was surprised and gasped when the blonde didn’t do that, instead picking her up by her thighs and carrying her into the living room. Carol sat down on the couch, Therese now straddling her. Their lips crashed together hard, and the brunette couldn’t help but rock her hips back and forth.

“Ride me darling.”

Therese moaned and threw her head back as she moved up and down the red shaft buried inside her. Carol guided her up and down as she gripped her hips tightly. The brunette knew that she would have marks on her hips tomorrow, but she didn’t care one bit. All she wanted to feel was Carol buried deep inside her, fucking her senseless. She got what she wanted. Carol suddenly stilled her hips, and put her feet fully on the floor, thrusting her hips up over and over again at a fast pace. Therese was in heaven, and exploded in a matter of minutes. She could feel herself quiet.

“Oh my God, Carol. Fuck fuck fuck,” Therese panted.

Before she could gather herself, Carol had flipped them over and started thrusting hard. Therese lifted her legs, and Carol moved them so that the back of her legs were pressed against her shoulders. They had fucked so many times before, but never in this position. It allowed Carol to thrust into her lover deeper than ever before. They were both moaning, and Carol could feel her orgasm building. She could feel the base of the shaft pressing into her clit over and over again as she fucked her lover hard.

“Therese!”

“Carol!”

They both cried out as their orgasms hit them. Liquid spread on their legs and lower abdomen, smearing all over them. Carol slowly pulled out as Therese’s orgasm was over, and she could hear a little whimper escaping her lover’s lips. She kissed her sweetly, asking if they could move this to the bedroom. Therese approved and the blonde picked her up and gathered her in her arms, bridal style. She carried her to the bedroom and Therese yelped as Carol threw her onto the bed.

“Stay there darling, I’ll be right back.” Carol went to the closet and pulled out a little bag. Therese immediately recognized it as a bag from the sex shop they had both gone to more than once. Their sex life was perfect for them; they had fucked in more positions and places they would both like to admit. They never got caught, which was only an instigate to do it over and over again.

“Close your eyes love.”

Therese trusted her lover immensely and closed her eyes without question. She could feel Carol move onto the bed and closer to her body. Carol smiled as she watched her girlfriend close her eyes and relax into the bed. She put a blindfold over her eyes, and could see the brunette’s eyebrows rise. She knew that the younger woman must be surprised, but she wanted Therese to focus on other sensations than her sight.

Carol pulled out two satin scarves out of the bag next; she had big plans. She knew that Therese trusted her completely, but this was something they had never done, not without a blindfold. She slowly took Therese’s hands into her own and kissed her wrists before releasing one and grabbing the scarf. She wrapped it around the brunette’s wrist before tying it to the bedpost. She did the same to the other one.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes, baby. I love it when you take control of me. Take me Carol, take me. I’m your dirty girl. Fuck me. Fuck this little bitch of yours.”

Carol kissed her lover sweetly, the things that came out of her mouth surprised her from time to time. Yes, they had had bouts of dirty talk throughout the years, in very different situations, but she had never heard these words falling from her beautiful lips. She moved herself on top of her lover, the red shaft still between her legs. Carol kissed her way down Therese’s body, finally paying attention to those lovely breasts she loved so much. Her nipples were rock-hard, and the blonde suckled and bit at one while she fondled the other one with her hand. As soon as she was satisfied with that, she kissed her way down the brunette’s abdomen and found her center drenched in wetness.

Therese’s first orgasm hit her so hard as Carol’s soft tongue licking and sucking at her clit. It was incredibly sensitive already from all the teasing and the two orgasms she already had. Carol kissed her way back up and moved one hand down her own body, moving it onto the shaft between her legs. She guided it in between Therese’s folds and rubbed it up and down to make it wet again. When she deemed it wet enough, she slowly slid it inside Therese once again. She kept it there for a few moments until Therese told her she was ready. She slowly slid it in and out, kissing Therese’s neck.

Therese was overcome with sensations as she was derived of one of her senses. She had no idea what Carol would do next, but she was loving everything she was doing so far. She wished she could wrap her arms around her lover, but her arms were tied to the bedposts behind her. She loved the way Carol was treating her so sweetly, but she loved Carol being dominant with her more than ever before. She found herself slipping into the sub role, and begged Carol for more.

Carol obliged and fucked her harder. She felt her controlling side come out more and more, and ordered Therese to still her hips as she fucked her hard. Carol moved her legs up so she could fuck her even deeper. Therese was moaning louder and louder as she felt Carol moving in and out of her harder. Her orgasm arrived soon, and she screamed out.

It was far from the last one of the evening.


End file.
